Gundam SEED of Orb
by animefan29
Summary: What if the G-Weapons and the Archangel were built for Orb's use, but ZAFT still attacked Heliopolis and stole what they could because of falsified info that the EA let them steal? More in-depth summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Gundam SEED: Orb**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts_'

**Location**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Essentially this is a "what if" story wondering what would happen if the G-Weapons and the Archangel weren't part of the EA's weapons development, but actually belonged to Orb. Now what I like about this idea is the number of possible ways this story could go. Even following the storyline to a degree is interesting because that would mean that ZAFT attacked a neutral nation's colony and stole that nation's top secret technology, and Orb's hands wouldn't be tied about how they can respond. There is also the Archangel's interaction with any EA forces in space such as Artemis or the 8th Fleet.

Well I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Earth, Washington D.C. Office of Muruta Azrael**

"So, were you successful?" Asked Muruta Azrael to the shadowy figure displayed on his office terminal.

"Yes, I ensured that the specified documents made it into the hands of ZAFT spies, and I included enough evidence to give the appearance that the Atlantic Federation is the driving force behind the project. It's up to the Coordinators now to take the bait." Replied the shadowy figure.

Azrael gave a smug grin as he heard the confirmation report. "There's no need to worry. Coordinator's aren't stupid and anyone with the slightest understanding of how this war is going would realize the threat such a project represents. The risk is simply too great to ignore and soon they will make their move. Fortunately Coordinator's are gullible, so when they do it will undoubtedly be the beginning of their downfall."

"And what about Orb? How will they respond?"

"That depends on how the Coordinators respond to the bait. It's likely that nothing they do will incite Athha to consider joining the war, but the people of Orb aren't quite as stubborn as he is. I'm sure that after ZAFT's initial actions it will only take a bit of prodding before they'll finally see the light and join us."

"Very good sir," said the unknown individual. "And you should know that have I managed to obtain the blueprints and technical specifications for the new assault carrier. Its design is…very impressive."

"Wonderful."

* * *

**Heliopolis**

Within the resource satellite of Orb a small mechanical bird flew through the air before landing upon the computer monitor of its owner Kira Yamato.

The young man was typing away on his laptop with one hand as the other held several papers with information concerning one of the many projects his professor was asking his help for. At the same time he was listening to a week-old news report about the refugee problem in South Africa and the ZAFT attack on Kaoshiung.

"Kira!"

Hearing the call Kira paused in his work so see his friends Tolle and Miriallia approaching.

"So this is where you've been hanging out," said Tolle, "Professor Kato's been trying to get a hold of you."

"What again?" Groaned Kira, suspecting the reason the professor wanted to see him.

"He asked us to bring you to him right away," said Miriallia. "Well, are you assisting him on something else?"

"Too much," said Kira as he placed the computer on the picnic table, Birdy switching its perch to his shoulder. "I still haven't finished all the stuff he dumped on me yesterday." Although he was speaking to his friends he kept an eye on his computer screen.

"Some development in the news?" Asked Tolle as he looked over Kira's shoulders.

"Yeah, there's a battle in Taiwan." Kira enlarged the image and increased the volume so his friends could more easily see and listen. The news broadcast showed a field reporter reporting the known details of the battle taken place near Kaoshiung, ZAFT mobile suits visible in the background as they made their advance.

"If this is footage from last week than they may have already taken over Kaoshiung." Said Tolle.

"Kaoshiung isn't very far from us, will the homeland be alright?" Asked Mir.

"Sure, there's nothing to worry about," stated Tolle with confidence. "They may be close by but our nation's neutral. Can't see Orb turning into a warzone."

"Really? Then I guess we're OK."

* * *

Over at Heliopolis's port an old Marseille III class transport operated by the Earth Alliance was just finishing the docking procedures.

"Well another successful run for this old girl," said the old captain as he let his hat drift in the zero gravity. "I thank you for escorting us Lt. La Flaga. It does the crew good knowing someone of your skill is protecting us."

"Sir, I'm just glad there weren't any incidents. By the way, are there any ZAFT vessels in the vicinity?"

"We've spotted two but there's no cause for alarm. They know they can't initiate any hostile action once we're docked. Since Heliopolis doesn't want any conflict to occur nearby they'll let us wait here a few days before sending us on our way to the moon, and by then the ZAFT ships should be long gone." Said the captain.

"Great, does this mean my men and I can get some shore leave?"

"I don't see why not. But we'll have to get permission to extend our stay first. And if you do leave try and be discreet, you tend to stick out like a sore thumb. Until then you may as well continue watching over us like a hawk, making sure we're safe and sound."

Mu grinned as he saluted the captain and began to leave. "I have to admit; this is the first time I'm actually hoping ZAFT sticks around."

* * *

Out in space the two ZAFT vessels hid behind a large asteroid. As an exercise to hide the ships it was wasted as they knew Heliopolis and anyone else in the area would have already spotted them before they arrived. But it perfectly hid their current actions, the launching of a pair of shuttles.

The small shuttles' progress was monitored by the captain of the Nazca class and the commander of the team.

"Try not to look so frustrated Aides." Said Rau Le Creuset as he floated to the command table behind the captain's chair.

"Well I don't imagine it would be too late to hear from the council at least." Said the black suited captain.

"It will be too late," stated Rau with conviction as he picked up and examined a photo. "I have a sixth sense about these things." He let go of the photo and it floated towards the captain, its image showing the head of a mobile suit not of ZAFT origin. "If we don't seize the moment now later we'll pay for it with our lives for our reluctance to take action. The Earth Forces new mobile weapons, we must secure them before they attempt to move them."

The two shuttles ran silently to avoid detection, and had gotten close to the asteroid that was a part of Heliopolis used for mining and provided a direct path to the colony's manufacturing facilities. Once at the designated point 10 ZAFT soldiers, five wearing red and five in green, disembarked from the shuttles and floated towards a door within the asteroid which opened for them. One of the Red Coats checked his watch which was counting down. At the designated time the security system guarding that entrance deactivated.

* * *

Inside the colony Kira, Tolle, and Miriallia had entered the Morgenroete lab they were allowed to use as students from Kato's seminar and greeted their fellow students and friends Sai and Kuzzey.

As Kira walked in he noticed that there was an unfamiliar face in the lab. A guy that was wearing a large overcoat and hat that did a pretty good job of hiding his physical features. He overheard Kuzzey explaining to Tolle that the guy was a friend of Kato's and was asked to wait in the lab.

* * *

The ZAFT team had traveled through the zero-gravity shaft before finally reaching a grill that showed them what was going on beneath them. It was the hanger where a brand new ship was being built; the warship they came to destroy while it was still in dry dock.

With a signal from the team leader the soldiers split into three groups. They would place bombs with timers around the facility in key positions to maximize destruction. Than they would regroup and make way towards their next objective.

* * *

"It's time," said Rau Le Creuset. The second phase of the operation was to begin.

"Weigh anchor," commanded Aides, "Vesalius launch."

The thrusters of the two ZAFT ships lit up propelling the vessels from behind the asteroid and towards the colony.

The approach of the two warships set off alarms throughout Heliopolis's port control tower, the colony's central control room, and the Archangel's hanger. Another alarm also went off on the bridge of the EA transport in Orb's port who had been keeping an eye on the ZAFT ships.

The manager of the port control tower attempted to make contact with the ZAFT ships however little of his signal could get through the ships' electronic interference, likely from an N-Jammer.

Aboard the Vesalius Rau gave the signal to launch the three GINNs prepped for this part of the mission.

* * *

"Captain! What's with the alarms?" Asked Mu La Flaga as he entered the bridge, prepped in his pilot suit.

"The ZAFT vessels, one Nazca and Laurasia class, are approaching the colony. We confirmed the launch of three GINNs before communications jamming."

"Damn it! What the hell do they think they're doing taking such hostile actions against a neutral colony?"

"I don't know," admitted the old captain. "But Heliopolis is responding by deploying a defense force of Mistrals."

"Mistrals?" Said Mu in disbelief. "That's crazy. If ZAFT actually intends to attack those worker pods will barely slowdown 1 mobile suit, much less three. Have Luke and Gail board their Moebius units, launch them as soon as I'm ready."

"But Heliopolis hasn't given us permission to launch and this is their territory. And we only have three Moebius units and an old transport."

"It doesn't matter." Said Mu as he moved to leave the bridge and get to his own machine. "ZAFT is our enemy and if they attack a neutral entity than it is our duty to protect and aid them to the best of our ability. Besides, I'm the Hawk of Endymion. I make the impossible possible."

* * *

Within the Archangel's hanger the bombs finished their countdown and detonated. The resulting explosion ripped through the hanger, killing numerous technicians and breaking through the window of the control room, resulting in the death of most of the ship's officers.

The explosion was strong enough to be felt in the nearby Morgenroete facilities.

* * *

The Mistrals fired upon the approaching GINNS with their Vulcan guns but the mobile suits effortlessly dodged the light projectiles and returned fire with their much more powerful assault rifles. Within a second the Mistral force had been reduced by half.

While Heliopolis's worker pods were being annihilated one Moebius Zero, two Moebius units and the Alliance's old transport launched from the port. The GINNS fired a few rounds upon the new enemies to keep them at bay while two of the machines flew down the shaft the Mistrals launched from. They continued shooting, destroying walls, equipment, and a control room full of people, before they finally stopped shooting and entered the colony proper.

Situated on a hill that overlooked the Morgenroete factory district the ZAFT soldiers watched the ensuing chaos, waiting for their prize to appear. And they weren't disappointed as a number of large trucks with numerous smaller escorts emerged from the factory.

"That's it," reported Yzak as he viewed the procession through his binoculars, a smug smile on his face. "It's just as Commander Le Creuset said."

"What? That with the right amount of prodding they'll eventually come out of their hole?" Asked Dearka with equal smugness in a joking tone. "After all, the Naturals are stupid and pathetic."

The team transmitted the location of the target to the two GINNs, which immediately responded flying over the convey shooting at the smaller trucks. The pilots did their best to avoid damaging the trucks carrying the mobile suits.

The soldiers jumped off the hill's edge and activated their jetpacks, flying towards the machines they came to steal.

"Destroy the factories and anything we can't carry," ordered Yzak. "Intel indicated there were five machines."

"The other two must be still be in the factory. Rusty and I will get them," said Athrun as he, Rusty, and two of the green coats altered coarse to take them closer to the manufacturing facilities. "Yzak you take these three."

"Roger. If you're piloting one be sure to turn off the self-destruct first."

* * *

The students from Kato's seminar left the lab after the first big tremor. As they waited at the elevator subsequent tremors shook the building, cutting the power.

Sai immediately went to the stairwell and opened the door. "What's going on?" He asked to any one of the lab techs that was going up the stairs.

"We're under attack by ZAFT. Some of their mobile suits have entered the colony," answered one of them.

As soon as that was said the blond guy that was waiting for professor Kato immediately took off running back the way they came.

"Hey you! Stop!" Called Kira to the guy, taking off after him.

"Kira!" Called Tolle worriedly from the doorway.

"Don't worry I'll be right back," said Kira as he continued down the darkened hallway.

The guy was fast and made it a pretty fair distance, but Kira quickly caught up and grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing? It's a dead end up there." Said Kira as he stopped the guy.

The guy did not appreciate the student's concern. "Stop tailing me. Better get out of here."

That was impossible as at that moment the section of the hallway collapsed from an explosion. The displaced air rushed past the two whipping the blonde's hat off, letting Kira to finally get a good look at the blonde's face.

"You're a girl," he said a little stunned.

"Yeah, what'd you think I was?" The girl asked angrily. "Let's hear it."

"I- ah- just thought that," Kira's words cut off as a second farther off explosion went off.

"Go back now," ordered the girl. "I have something to check up on my own."

"Easy for you to say. How will I retrace my steps?" A valid question considering the hallway they had come down was likely blocked with rubble.

The girl gave him a look that clearly said "Figure it out for yourself."

Kira understood the look and immediately began looking around. "Let's see, this way," he said grabbing her arm again and leading her down the direction she wanted to go.

Not that the girl was grateful.

"Hey! Let go of me your jerk!"

"Jerk?"

The two ran down the corridor towards the factory district where there some more shelters they could take refuge in. Eventually the exited through a doorway out unto a balcony, and there they saw them.

Two mobile suits colored in grays and whites situated in large carrier trucks, with techs and guards standing around them, some shooting at a group of ZAFT soldiers that were approaching them. The massive machines, even lying in repose, appeared much more human and formidable than ZAFT's GINNs.

But as soon as the girl saw them she looked as if her worst fears were confirmed. "I knew it," she whispered. "The Earth Forces new mobile weapons." As if she lost her strength she collapsed against the guardrail. "Father, I knew you betrayed us all!"

That last shout attracted the attention of an armed woman in a tech's jumpsuit. She turned towards the two, aiming her rifle at them.

Kira saw this and immediately grabbed the girl's arm, pulling her with him as he ran towards the nearest shelter. "Come on." He said as he pulled her and avoided a single bullet. The woman had shot out of surprise and had no real interest in them so that was the only bullet they had to avoid.

* * *

While the battle was still going on in the factory, it was essentially over outside by the other three mobile suits which had been by ZAFT.

The first of the mobile suits, the GAT-X102 Duel lifted itself into an upright and standing position.

"Wow, pretty impressive," said Yzak, for the first time ever intentionally complementing something that Naturals accomplished. "Dearka, how's yours?"

"Great. Update activated, nerve links reconstructed, calibrations set. It'll move." Dearka said confidently. The GAT-X103 Buster followed the Duel's lead and stood up in its carriage

"And Nicole?"

"Not yet, almost there," said Nicole as he continued to modify the Coordinator use operating system he had installed to gain control of the captured mobile suit. Within moments the GAT-X207 Blitz joined its fellows.

"Where are Athrun and Rusty?" Asked Dearka. "Taking their time I suppose."

"Ha, I don't think they'll have any trouble," said Yzak. "Let's just stick to the plan. We'll get these three out of here and to Commander Le Creuset before they get damaged."

Thrusters lighting up, the three mobile suits and a GINN escort took to the air, making good their escape.

* * *

Kira and the girl arrived at the shelter entrances; luckily one of the doors still had a green light indicating it was open.

Kira hit the call button and a voice came on over the intercom.

"Is there still someone out there?"

"Yes, my friend and I need to get inside. Please open the door."

"Two of you?"

"That's right."

"We're filled to capacity already. There's shelter 37 on the left block, can you make it there?"

Kira looked over in the direction of the indicated block. To get there they would have to get close to where the fighting and those mobile suits were. "Please take my friend at least, she's just a girl."

"Yeah Ok." Responded the voice.

The door opened, awaiting the occupant for the elevator. "Get in," said Kira to the girl.

"Wait, what are you doing?" She said in protest as Kira pushed her into the entrance.

"Get in will you. I'll go to the other side. Don't worry OK."

Kira gave one last push to get the girl inside but at that moment another tremor shook the area. The lights in the shelter entrance darkened and although the girl was in and Kira pressed the send button the elevator didn't move.

"What?"

"Hey kid, are you still up there?" Asked the guy from the shelter.

"Yes I'm still here, and so is my friend. What's wrong?"

"That last tremor knocked something loose. The elevator has shut down. No one else is coming down here. I'm sorry."

Kira did not like that. The only way to get to the next nearest group of shelters was to go through that warzone again. Kira didn't particularly like his chances of getting through there unharmed, and he liked them even less for the girl who he suspected was a Natural.

But it didn't matter what he thought as the girl had been knocked out of the brief funk she went into at the sight of the mobile suits.

"Let's go," she said as she grabbed his arm and started pulling him along. "We need to get to the other shelters. And this time **you're** getting in before me."

The two ran back along the way they came. As they passed above the fighting group Kira glanced at the battle, and noticed that a ZAFT soldier on a catwalk was taking aim at the back of the woman who shot at them earlier.

"Behind you! Look out!" Kira shouted, stopping in his steps, and stopping the girl in hers. Despite her best efforts.

The woman immediately responded, emptying her rifle at the guy who was about to shoot her, missing him.

Murrue Ramius looked over in the direction of the warning as she took out the empty clip. "Those kids again," she muttered.

Pulling out her pistol she leapt from her cover, shooting and managing to hit a ZAFT soldier with two rounds. "Come here!" She called to the two teens.

"Thanks but we're heading to the shelters in the left block, never mind us."

"But there's nothing left behind that door!" Murrue said.

Whether that was true or not was moot as an explosion went off too close for comfort.

Kira made a snap decision.

"Hey?! What are you doing!?" The girl cried out in indignation as Kira suddenly picked her up bridal style.

Kira ran over to the catwalk. He stopped and placed his foot against the rail to balance.

"You are not planning to do what I think you are doing!" Shouted the girl. However Kira was indeed planning on doing exactly what she was thinking. "No no nooooo!" The shout turned into a scream as Kira pushed with all his might and leapt over the rail.

Kira landed on the shoulder of the mobile suit Murrue was on. He lost his balance and stumbled forward landing atop the girl in his arms.

"Get off of me you crazy bastard!" Shouted the girl as she pushed Kira off.

"Sorry, but it was the fastest way," said Kira in apology. He straightened up to look for the woman that called for them.

Suddenly he heard the woman call out a name. He looked in time to see a bullet graze the woman's shoulder.

Kira rushed to her side to help. He only had a second to look over her as he saw the red of an elite ZAFT soldier running up the mobile suit's leg, knife in hand.

The soldier drew near, close enough for Kira to see through the visor of his helmet.

"Athrun?" Kira was so surprised to see the face of his old friend that he never noticed the girl come to his side, close enough to hear him.

Athrun stopped. "Kira?"

In the moment that both boys were processing the fact that their childhood friend was staring across from them, Murrue managed to muscle through the pain and lifted her gun threateningly at Athrun.

Athrun did not want to test his luck, and with Rusty gone his priority was to secure the other machine, so he backed off quickly.

Murrue also knew she had to secure at least one, so used all her available strength to push Kira into the mobile suit's open cockpit. Grabbing the girl's wrist Murrue pulled her in alongside her.

"Move back behind the seat," she ordered the two teens. Kira complied and moved to the right, the girl didn't.

"Wait, I never agreed to this! I don't want to be a part of this!"

"We don't have time to argue!" Shouted Murrue as she shoved the girl to the side.

When she was finally in the pilot seat Murrue began the startup procedure. "At least we can save this one. Even I should be able to operate it."

The mobile suit's various screens lit up, the small ones showing pertinent piloting information while the large ones showed the camera images.

Kira glanced over to the left screen, wondering if he really did see Athrun. The blond girl noticed and thought back to the name the guy had said earlier. She would have thought further on it if she hadn't caught sight of the Orb Union's crest appear on the startup screen, followed by

**G**eneral

**U**nilateral

**N**euro-Link

**D**ispersive

**A**utomatic

**M**aneuver

"Gundam?" Muttered Kira.

The mobile suit was ready.

A final large explosion ripped through the factory, destroying almost everything. Except for the captured GAT-X303 Aegis, and the GAT-X105 Strike, the last of Orb's prototype mobile suits to remain in its hands.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Yes I changed it so that Cagalli would not make it into the shelter. I had never seen that before. Now most people would think that it really wouldn't make that much of a difference since there won't be a machine for Cagalli to pilot. Be that as it may I personally think that her perspective on things could affect Kira and the others.

That and I will give her a machine to pilot, however it will not be a Gundam. A number of people have already tried the idea of adding a second Gundam to the Archangel's complement of machines, either designing their own or bringing them in from other Gundam time-lines. And usually those machines are piloted by either an OC or that Gundam's corresponding pilot. I personally think there are a lot of perfectly good machines in the SEED time-line that don't get shown often enough.

**Read and Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gundam SEED: Orb**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts_'

**Location

* * *

**

Flames roared about the Morgenroete factory as the remaining two G-Weapons leapt from the ruined building.

The Aegis landed heavily, but managed to maintain its balance. Thanks to Athrun's skill he landed the mobile suit next to the remaining GINN.

The Strike stumbled a few steps forward upon impact. Outside the factory Murrue opened up some smaller, close-up camera images. One particular image caught Kira's attention.

"What!? Sai, Tolle, Kuzzey, Mir?" He muttered as he watched the image of his friends running away from the mobile suits.

Miguel, the final GINN pilot that had waited for Athrun and Rusty, brought up his assault rifle and fired two rounds at the feet of the Strike causing the mobile suit to stumble which its current pilot was barely able to get under control.

Miguel than stored the rifle to save ammo and pulled out his mobile suit's sword. "OK, I'll capture this machine. You make sure you get yours out of here." He said to Athrun.

The GINN charged the Strike, swinging its sword from overhead to smash the mobile suit. Murrue used the Strike's thrusters to glide out of the way, but her landing was rough, shaking the cramped cockpit. Kira lost his grip, his upper body falling forward until it was practically in Murrue's lap.

"Get out of my way!" Yelled the irritated pilot. "You want to die!?"

The GINN charged again this time using its thrusters to get a leaping overhead swing that would almost surely cleave the Strike in two.

Murrue saw this and did the only thing she could. She reached forward and pressed a button activating one of the Strike's systems. Suddenly the Strike's colors shifted from gray and off-white to bright white on its limbs and blue on red for the torso. Murrue brought the arms up in a blocking maneuver, stopping the GINN's sword in its tracks.

"What the?" Muttered Miguel as he backed off. "What's with that armor?"

"These machines are equipped with a system known as Phase Shift Armor. Once activated it renders the GINN sword useless." Answered Athrun as he active the Aegis's own armor, changing its color to red, and then demonstrating some of the mobile suits capabilities by shooting down some incoming missiles and a missile truck with his Igelstellung.

"You gotta get out of here now. You can't stick around this place forever." Miguel advised, and he was right. The success rate of most missions started to drop the longer it lasted, because it gave more time for things to go wrong.

Athrun followed the advice and took off in his captured mobile suit.

With Athrun on his way to the commander, there was just one part of the mission left for Miguel to accomplish. Capture the last machine, or failing that destroy it. The GINN launched forward, its pilot intending to destroy the final machine.

Murrue tried to counter with the Strike's Igelstellung but none of the bullets came close to hitting the GINN.

'_The calibrations off,_' thought Kira, immediately understanding that there was something wrong with the OS.

The GINN attacked and while Murrue managed to avoid the first attack, she failed to dodge the two subsequent attacks. The force of the blows knocked the Strike backwards into one of the remaining Morgenroete buildings, crushing a good portion of it.

As Murrue stood the machine back up, Kira saw that his friends were still nearby. And they were in danger. The GINN charged once more. The Strike stepped back, getting closer to Kira's friends. If the mobile suit moved back any more or worse fell, than his friends would get caught underneath, and killed.

The GINN thrust its sword forward, and Kira took action. Leaning forward, he hit a switch, and grabbed one of the mobile suit's controls.

The Strike crouched down, avoiding most of the sword, before it pushed forward, slamming into the GINN. The ZAFT mobile suit fell onto its back.

Murrue and the girl were shocked at what they saw. At how this boy who had never seen the Strike before today managed to use an untested machine to knock a professional ZAFT pilot on his back. "How did you…"

"There are still people all around here," said Kira as he brought up the Strike's OS. "If you're going to drive something like this you have to make better use of it."

As the GINN struggled to get back on its feet Kira quickly scanned through the information on the monitors. "This is ridicules," he said. "How do they expect to operate such a complex machine with this type of OS?"

"It hasn't yet reached the completion stage, it can't be helped." Murrue said, sounding a bit like a student explaining to the teacher why she hadn't finished her homework.

"Please move aside." Said Kira to Murrue. They didn't have much time for the GINN finally climbed back to its feet. "Hurry!" It was difficult with three people in a cockpit meant for one, but Murrue and Kira managed to switch places. Once in the pilot's seat Kira pulled out the keyboard and began typing at a blinding speed, rewriting the portion of the Strike's OS that controlled its Igelstellung. Murrue and the girl watched in amazement.

The GINN charged once again, but this time when Kira fired the Igelstellung every bullet hit the GINN dead on. The light rounds couldn't do much damage to the GINN's armor, but it did surprise Miguel with the sudden increase in accuracy. The GINN stumbled for one step, but that was enough for Kira to dodge the sword and punch the GINN in the face.

The GINN flew back thanks to the gravity of the colony, smashing into another building.

Kira immediately started making use of the time he just gave himself to begin a major overhaul of the Strike's OS. "Take the calibrations and reset zero-moment point at CPG. Connect control module to quazi-cortex molecular ion pump. Rebuild neuro-linkage network. Update meta-motor cortex parameters. Restart feet forward control. Transfer functions."

The GINN was back on its feet, and Miguel was not happy over the pilot's sudden improvement. Putting the sword away he got the rifle back out and shot the Strike several times.

The rounds did little to the Strike aside from knocking the occupants of the cockpit around. With the improved OS Kira jumped into the air, with the GINN following. Knowing he needed something to defend himself with he checked the weapons. And was disappointed with what he saw. "Armor Schneider? That's all?" But beggars can't be choosers.

The hip armor of the Strike popped open, letting the mobile suit to take out its two assault knives. Landing on the ground Kira set the Strike into a run, avoiding the GINNs shooting. Shooting that was getting Kira angry because of all the people it put in danger. The Strike leapt forward, gracefully dodging the bullets as it neared the GINN. Once close enough Kira thrust the first knife into the GINN's neck, the second into the shoulder of its rifle arm.

Sparks rained from the GINN's damaged spots. Inside it Miguel ran a quick check of the mobile suits systems and knew that while the GINN could still move, its operation capacity had dropped to low to be considered combat capable. So as a final desperate attempt to fulfill his mission Miguel activated his mobile suit's self destruct and immediately evacuated.

Murrue saw this and understood the pilot's intentions. She immediately ordered Kira to step away from the GINN.

But it was too late as the GINN exploded, the force knocking the Strike back a bit.

* * *

The battle between the Earth Alliance transport and Moebius units against the single ZAFT GINN was not going well for the Earth Alliance.

The two standard Moebius units had been destroyed, and the GINN had just disabled the transport, leaving it on a collision course with the colony.

"Can't we do anything about this difference in battle strength?" Mu muttered to himself as he managed to significantly damage the GINN.

The mobile suit retreated. Mu didn't follow knowing that it would be suicide to chase after it, as he would have to contend with two ZAFT carriers and any mobile suits they had left.

"With the transport gone I can't go anywhere, unless there's someone on the colony with a ship willing to go to the moon." Mu turned his Moebius Zero toward Heliopolis and flew off, but not without one last look to where the GINN retreated, an unsettling feeling running up his spine.

* * *

The Strike was powered down, and Kira had reunited with his friends, who had immediately worked to move Murrue, who had fainted from all the stress, to a makeshift shelter to treat her wound.

Fortunately it was a flesh wound although it bled a lot it was easy to treat and would heal quickly.

Evidence to this was how it was only a few minutes after it was cleaned and bandaged that Murrue began to stir. As she opened her eyes the first thing she was a girl in an orange dress.

"Well I see you're finally awake," said Miriallia who had been Murrue's nurse. "Hey Kira!"

Kira came over and saw Murrue hurt herself a bit from trying to move her injured arm. "You're better off lying still for now." The woman would be alright but she needed to rest a bit as evidenced by her slightly flushed face. "I do owe you an apology. I guess I kind of got carried away in there."

Miriallia brought some water and offered it to Murrue who gladly accepted. There was a bit of interruption when Murrue and Kira heard the voice of the girl earlier shouting.

"Hey you idiots! Get out of that machine, it's not a toy!"

"Aw, come on, we're just getting a better look at this so called 'Gundam.'" Said Tolle.

"She's right you guys. You shouldn't be playing around with it," said Sai.

Tolle and Kuzzey heard but didn't really pay attention as they continued to examine the mobile suit, wondering about its color change.

"Keep away from that machine!" Shouted Murrue, a gunshot against the mobile suit making her point abundantly clear.

The boys were afraid but the blond girl was enraged and stared down the approaching woman. "What the Hell do you think you're doing shooting a gun like that!? What if you hit someone!?"

Kira's attempt to get the woman to put down the gun was gentler. "Please stop, they're the ones who carried you out while you were unconscious.

That didn't convince Murrue as she turned her gun on Kira.

"I am grateful that you saved me," said Murrue sincerely. "But you kids have been exposed to a top military secret. It's not something civilians should be handling carelessly."

"Carelessly!?" Cried the girl in indignation. "Compared to the way you were handling it this guy is an expert."

Murrue motioned with her gun, signaling that everyone should stand in one group. "Your names, one at a time."

"My name is Sai Argyle."

"I'm Kuzzey Buskirk."

"My name is Tolle Koenig."

"I'm Miriallia Haw."

"Kira Yamato."

The blond girl was last and she seemed a bit hesitant to reveal her name. But it couldn't be avoided, so she dug into one of her pockets and pulled out a ring. "Cagalli Yula Athha," she said, and on the ring was the Athha family crest. Proof she was who she said she was.

"Athha?"

"The daughter of the Chief Representative?"

That was unexpected information for Murrue but now that she had their names it was best to give them hers. "I am Lt. Murrue Ramius, an officer of Orb's military. It is my unfortunate duty to inform you all that I cannot permit any of you to leave."

"What?" That was the general response of the group of teens.

"Despite the circumstances the fact is you have all witnessed a highly classified military project. And until I am able to notify the appropriate authorities, who will then determine how the situation is to be handled, you have no choice but to remain with me at all times."

"That's fine with me," said Cagalli. "I had no intention of leaving until I find out what exactly is going on anyway."

However not everyone was as willing to follow that order.

"That's crazy! It's the biggest joke I've ever heard!" Exclaimed Tolle.

"You'll do as I say," said Murrue.

"But we're civilians and students," argued Sai. "We have nothing to do with the military or anything to do with it."

"He's right," agreed Kuzzey.

"Why are these mobile suits even in Heliopolis?" Asked Tolle. "Couldn't that be the reason ZAFT is here?"

Murrue fired her gun twice into the air, silencing the group. "You may be civilians and students, but you have all seen the Orb military's most vital secret. Whether you like it or not you are all involved, especially you Mr. Yamato, Ms. Athha. And I don't know why ZAFT attacked Heliopolis. In doing so they violated their treaty with us."

"They must have gotten the same information I did." Said Cagalli.

"Information? What information?"

"A month ago I came across some information that indicated there was a new weapons development program happening up here on Heliopolis. I … did some digging and found rumors that Morgenroete was building prototype mobile suits for the Earth Alliance. That's why I came up here, to see if Orb really was."

"Ms. Athha, not only is trying to uncover military secrets illegal. But how could you think that Orb was building weapons for the Earth Alliance?"

"Well why else would they be building mobile suits?" Cagalli asked hotly

"There is a war going on-"

"A war that Orb is neutral in!"

"Not if the PLANTs or the Earth Alliance had their way! Both sides are trying to get Orb to join them. The mobile suits like the Strike were built to act as our first and best line of defense against them if they get desperate."

"But by building more advanced weapons we just become a more attractive and valuable ally."

"**Enough!**" Shouted Kira, breaking the girls from their argument. "Why the mobile suits were built isn't important right now. What is important is the fact that ZAFT seems pretty determined to capture them. Ms. Ramius, is it likely that they'll return?"

Murrue didn't even need to think about it for a moment. "Yes, they'll definitely return. Especially if they think these are EA mobile suits."

"So what should we do?"

"We need to get in contact with any surviving Orb forces. Kira get into the Strike and use its radio. You boys," said Murrue pointing at the others, "I need you to go and get the trailers with the Striker packs."

"Striker packs?" Asked Cagalli.

"Special equipment for the Strike. Including an extra battery."

* * *

It didn't take Sai, Tolle, and Kuzzey long to find the trailers Murrue indicated.

"Which of these did she want first?" Asked Tolle.

"I'm pretty sure it's the number five." Said Sai.

"Uh, guys how many trucks are there supposed to be?" Asked Kuzzey.

"Eight," answered Sai. "One for each mobile suit's spare equipment plus another three for the Striker packs. Why."

"Because I see two another over there," said Kuzzey pointing to a half ruined building that had another truck just inside the entrance to the underground garage, bits of rubble strewn about some even on the truck.

"That's strange," muttered Tolle. Noticing something white next to the truck's cab he jogged off to inspect the mystery truck. When he got close enough to clearly make out that the shape was a man he quickened his pace.

"Professor Kato!" He called, recognizing the man as the teacher and Morgenroete employee whose students hadn't seen all day.

The scientist weakly lifted his head at the sound of his name. There was dried blood covering half his face from a head wound, and he was cradling his right arm. "Is that you Mr. Koenig?"

"Yes sir, it's me. And Sai and Kuzzey are here as well," said Tolle, waving over the other boys.

"Thank goodness, when the alarms went off I feared for the worst. Listen Tolle, you can't let them find this machine. It must be hidden so ZAFT can't take it."

"Find what!? What is it?"

"I think I know," said Kuzzey as he climbed the side ladder and looked under the tarp. "I knew it, it's another mobile suit!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but this one's different. I mean it's similar but it's different. What do we do with it?"

"We'll take it with us," answered Sai. "Tolle, you and Kuzzey help the professor into this truck and drive it back to the others. I'll take the number five truck back."

* * *

Kira had used the radio for a good twenty minutes with no response aside from the static of the communications jamming. As he did that Mir tended to Lt. Ramius, who was being pestered by Cagalli for answers.

Fortunately the truck they had been waiting for arrived. So Kira jumped out of the Strike and joined Miriallia, Cagalli, and Murrue on the ground.

Sai got out of the cab and ran over to them. "The number five trailer, that's the one you wanted right?"

"Yes, thanks for the help," said Murrue, more subdued after her initial episode with the gun. "Now if you could equip the Striker pack onto the Strike, and once it is Kira try contacting them one more time."

"Right."

"Very well," said Sai. "Oh, and while we were out there we found professor Kato, and he had another mobile suit with him. One like the Strike."

"What?" Said Murrue shocked. "There are only supposed to be five prototypes! Where'd this one come from?"

"I don't know, but Tolle and Kuzzey are bringing it and the professor back with them. And Mir, Kato has some pretty bad injuries so could you get the first aid kit ready?"

"Alright."

"Fine, we'll deal with this later," said Lt Ramius. "First things first, boys the Striker pack."

Kira climbed back into the Strike and brought the mobile suit online. He walked it over to the truck as the trailer opened up revealing the Launcher Striker.

"Which part is the power pack?" He asked Murrue.

"The power pack and weapons are integrated, mount the whole unit."

While Kira and Sai were busy mounting the Launcher Striker, the other truck arrived and each of the girls went to greet it for their own reasons. Kato had fallen unconscious and it wasn't likely that he would be waking up anytime soon, so the student's carefully took him out of the cab laid him in the shelter where Murrue had rested earlier. Mir, who had basic medical training, quickly pronounced that his wounds, a nasty bump to the head and a broken arm, were not fatal, but she had no way of knowing if either caused another problem like a concussion.

Murrue and Cagalli meanwhile checked out the mobile suit. Well, Cagalli checked it out as Murrue didn't want to be climbing with her arm as it was.

Cagalli climbed up and confirmed that it was indeed a mobile suit, not that they didn't believe Sai. And the Suit did look like the Strike, but there were obvious differences. Such as how this lacked a lot of the armor the Strike had allowing the underlying frame to be visible, which was colored green.

Investigating further she opened the cockpit hatch and climbed in. Once inside she activated the machine.

Its start-up procedure was exactly like the Strike's, except in the spot where the mobile suit's model number was displayed it read MBF-P04 Astray "Green Frame."

"P04 Astray, the Green Frame? It has a different model number than the other one. Is it from a different series?" Cagalli asked to herself.

Before she had time to do anything else she heard an explosion outside, followed by Lt Ramius shouting to Kira to get the Striker pack equipped. Cagalli climbed part way out of the cockpit to see a ZAFT CGUE being chased by an Earth Alliance mobile armor.

* * *

"So that must be it. The unit that escaped capture and destroyed Miguel's GINN." Mused Rau Le Creuset has he caught sight of the Strike. Than the uncovered portion of the second truck's contents caught his eye. "What? There's another unit? This is an even bigger mess to clean up than I thought."

The CGUE swept around, bearing down on the inactive machines like a hawk.

"A mobile suit," said Mu La Flaga in surprise when he saw the Strike. "That's not one of ZAFT's, so is it Orb's? Is that why ZAFT's attacked Heliopolis?"

Mu turned his Moebius Zero to intercept Rau, his maneuver working as the CGUE changed course and he gave chase.

* * *

Cagalli watched the two machines begin to dog-fight in the air. She didn't know why an EA machine why here; she just knew that it was currently the only thing standing between that mobile suit and their death. Unless they did something themselves.

Cagalli sat back down, and strapped herself in. The mobile suit was still active, and she brought the list of weapons. Lucky for her the Astray had more equipped weapons than the Strike, namely a beam rifle.

Using her familiarity with Orb's fighter jets and what she remembered from watching Kira, Cagalli operated the controls of the mobile suit which, slowly, climbed into a sitting-up position.

As she did that the CGUE had managed to slash off half of the Moebius Zero's linear gun. The mobile suit didn't even turn back to finish off the mobile armor, instead continuing to head straight for its true targets.

Cagalli fired her beam rifle but the shot went wide.

Kira stood the Strike up, Launcher attached, and Phase Shift Armor activated

Kira prepared to use the Launcher pack's beam weapon, while Cagalli did her best to compensate for the off calibrations. But before either could do anything another explosion occurred, this one from the section of colony wall that connected Heliopolis with the asteroid.

Through the massive hole flew Orb's new assault carrier, the Archangel, with barely a scratch on its gleaming white hull from the explosives it suffered from ZAFT's sabotage.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Again, a lot like the show. The next chapter is when a number of differences will begin to truly emerge.

And as I am sure most of you have guessed Cagalli's machine will be one from the Astray line of mobile suits. The rarely heard or seen fourth prototype Astray Green Frame. Many of you are probably familiar with its sibling units the Gold, Red, and Blue Frames that appear in the various Gundam SEED Astray manga series. The Green Frame is featured another of those series that has yet to be released in America, if it ever will be.

However Cagalli won't be able to properly pilot the mobile suit yet because it lacks a perfected Natural-use OS, and it's going to take awhile to find the time to develop one.

So while that answers one question I present another. The question is what will Mu do now that his Moebius Zero has taken so much damage? Since he and his machine are a part of the Earth Forces and I intend to have him hitch a ride with the Archangel, how is he going to fight? Since the Archangel is an Orb ship is isn't likely to have the parts needed to fix one of the EA's mobile armors, especially one that undoubtedly needs specialty parts like the Moebius Zero does to replace its gun-barrels. So what shall Mu do?

**Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gundam SEED: Orb**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts_'

**Location

* * *

**

Rau Le Creuset maneuvered his CGUE with all the skill that an ace of his level possessed. Even without gun-barrels Mu La Flaga was a formidable foe, but without the gun-barrels his machine was only a Moebius and significantly inferior to the CGUE.

Coming in from behind Rau switched to the CGUE's sword and charged forward.

Mu prevented his death by swinging the nose of his Moebius upward, but lost half the barrel of his linear gun to the CGUE's sword.

With his enemy disabled Rau continued charging along his course, intent on destroying the two mobile suits before they could fight back. He noted a beam fired from the rifle of the green mobile suit sitting in the truck trailer, but the aim was far too poor for him to be concerned. Figuring that the green one was likely still incomplete his focus would be on the one that took out Miguel's unit.

Suddenly an explosion erupted from the side of the colony and through the resulting hole flew a large white ship.

"Not the new warship," muttered Rau in disbelief. "The team failed to destroy it. This situation is worsening by the minute."

Rau switched his weapons and changed targets, flying towards the warship, strafing it as he passed. The strafing did little damage, and revealed no weakening in the hull from the bombs.

* * *

Kira watch the mobile suit change its target and attack the warship. After its strafing run the mobile suit swung around and Kira knew that it had changed its target back to his group. Once it had refreshed its ammo the CGUE let loose with its assault rifle.

Kira brought the Strike down to it knees, using it as a shield to protect his friends who would have been torn apart from a single stray round.

As Kira defended the others Cagalli had finally brought the Astray into a standing position and fired again at the CGUE. With her on-the-fly mental compensation her aim was better, enough at least that the ZAFT pilot felt the need to back off a bit in case of a lucky shot.

That pilot may have decided to change his target to Cagalli's mobile suit had the ship intervened by launching several missiles. The missiles had limited homing capabilities and streaked toward their target.

The CGUE, seemingly with little effort, shot two of the missiles down and dodged the other two, which struck the colony's central shaft.

Parts of the shaft began to melt and burn from the heat of the explosions.

"You've gotta be kidding me," muttered Kira upon seeing the destruction. This was not a good situation. If that ship kept using its weapons chances were it would do more damage to the colony than the enemy. And who knows how much power Cagalli's mobile suit had, and when she did that CGUE would swoop on them like a hawk. Assuming the pilot didn't go back on the offensive before that.

Kira needed to end this now.

Bringing the Agni online he lined up a shot.

At the Strike's feet Murrue tried to warn Kira about the weapon's power, but it was too late as the young Coordinator fired. The Agni's powerful beam lanced out at the CGUE, the mobile suit dodging just a moment too late, losing its arm and rifle.

But the beam didn't stop there. It continued on and hit the colony wall, burning a huge hole through it.

The Strike lowered its cannon and Kira could only stare in shock at the destruction he had wrought. And he wasn't the only one. Every citizen of Orb had been stunned into a momentary silence. With the damage to the shaft, the colony's support frame would begin to become unstable, and now that there was such a hole that exposed the interior to space they were losing air and pressure. Heliopolis was now unlivable and would be for some time.

But the attack did its job, forcing the ZAFT mobile suit to retreat, through the very hole Kira made. It was unlikely they would see that particular mobile suit again anytime soon.

* * *

Soon enough the Archangel landed and Murrue ordered Kira and Cagalli to move the mobile suits to the catapult deck that had opened.

It was a simple enough action for Kira but Cagalli had trouble. Namely that she couldn't get her mobile suit to take two heavy and clumsy steps without it stumbling onto its knees. So Kira had to let her use the Strike has support to get her into the hanger.

While they did that the Earth Alliance Moebius Zero landed atop the ship.

Once that was done he went back and picked up Lt Ramius, Professor Kato, and his friends. Gingerly he picked them up, Kuzzey and Tolle keeping a firm grip on the injured professor so that he didn't fall out.

When the Strike was back in the hanger and let off its passengers, the Archangel's welcoming committee had finally arrived.

"Lt Ramius!" Called Natarle Badgiruel has she and the handful of bridge officers, the chief mechanic, and several surviving soldiers ran out into the hanger.

"Ensign Badgiruel." Said Lt Ramius in greeting.

"It's a tremendous relief to your safe." Said Natarle as she saluted the superior officer.

"You as well. I'm pleased that you managed to protect the Archangel," said Murrue as she returned the salute. "But we're not all unharmed," she continued and gestured to Kato. "Professor Kato is seriously injured and needs medical treatment."

"Yes ma'am," said Natarle who then ordered two of the four soldiers to carry the professor to sickbay. "We'll do what we can but I'm afraid we don't have a doctor on board."

"It'll have to do," responded Murrue.

"It's good to see that one of the G-Weapons remains in our hands Lt Ramius, but where did that other mobile suit come from?" Said Natarle, asking the question that was on a lot of the crewman's mind. They all knew about the G-Weapons but those were the only five mobile suits they were aware of.

"I'm afraid I don't know. These students found it along with Kato. The only thing I am certain about is that because of its technology and OS it was built by Morgenroete."

At that moment the hatches of the two mobile suits opened and Kira and Cagalli used their zip-lines to get to the ground.

"Come on, could someone tell me what's going on here? Those are just kids." Said Chief Murdock in disbelief. "Heck the guy barely looks old enough to shave and he piloted the Strike?"

When got on the ground he was immediately surrounded by his friends who complimented him on his skills, while the Archangel's looked more than a little surprised at this revelation.

"Lt Ramius, what is going on?" Asked Natarle.

Murrue was honestly a little hard-pressed to answer, considering how many military regulations she broke in letting the kids see the Strike, much less letting Kira pilot it. She was about to explain when a new voice piped up.

"Wow, now this is a surprise."

Everyone's attention was drawn to the tall blond haired man who approached the group. He wore a purple pilot's suit and on the sleeve was a highly visible O.M.N.I. Enforcers patch. This guy was with the Earth Forces.

With this realization the remaining two soldiers snapped their guns up, pointing them at the Earth Forces soldier.

"Hey! Easy now, I didn't come here to fight." Said Mu as he raised his hand to show he wasn't armed.

"Lower your weapons." Ordered Lt Ramius. She walked closer to the man, staying out of the soldier's line of fire. "You're the pilot of that Moebius unit that saved us from the CGUE." She said more than asked.

"Yeah, that was me," confirmed Mu. "Lt Mu La Flaga, currently of the EA 7th Orbital Fleet." He said, moving one of his hands to salute.

Murrue returned the salute. "I'm Lt Murrue Ramius of Orb's 5th Special Division. I thank you for your assistance. It's possible that if you hadn't held off the ZAFT mobile suit it would have destroyed us before the Archangel arrived."

"Hey no thanks needed, I was just doing my job."

"So what's an Earth Forces soldier like you doing here anyway!?" Shouted Cagalli as she stomped into view and gave Mu something close to the Evil Eye.

"Well she's a feisty one isn't she?" Said Mu.

"Actually Lt La Flaga, I would like to know the same thing." Sated Natarle frostily.

Mu could tell that despite being calmer this woman was very serious and likely wasn't happy that he was there. "I'm currently on reassignment to the 8th fleet. I was being brought there by a transport that was docked here when ZAFT attacked. My men and I went out to sortie. In the battle both my men and our transport were lost, I'm the only survivor. Right now my only hope to get to EA territory is to ask the captain of the ship for permission to come aboard. Hopefully whatever route you guys take to get out of here will at the very least take you close enough to EA territory that I can fly my Moebius there. So may I ask who is in command?" He looked to Natarle expecting the answer from her.

Murrue also took a side glance at the ensign, wanting to know who she would be reporting to since it will be up to them to deal with the situation involving the kids, the mystery mobile suit, and what to do with Mu La Flaga.

Natarle was hesitant to answer because she didn't want this information to be known by those who are not of the project. However she wouldn't be able to keep this secret from anyone no matter what course of action she took, aside from leaving them in the colony. "The captain and all of the superior officers of this ship perished during ZAFT's attempt to destroy this ship. Therefore I believe its Lt Ramius who's next in command."

"What?" Said Murrue in disbelief.

"There aren't very many of us left ma'am, mostly non-commissioned officers and workers from Morgenroete." Natarle said to Murrue.

"Man, ZAFT really made a big mess here," said Mu with a sigh. "Well I guess it can't be helped. Permission to come aboard Lt Ramius?"

"Uh, Permission granted." Said Murrue, stepping into her new role has commander, and trying not to think of the headache this would give her. "However despite your actions earlier today, due to the secret nature of this ship you will have to have an escort at all times unless I say otherwise."

"I understand," said Mu with a bit of resignation. Not like he should have expected anything less given the circumstances. "And what about my Moebius unit?"

"It can be brought aboard, but I'm afraid we won't be able to repair it because we lack the parts for such a machine."

Again, nothing less than the lieutenant expected. Mu than took a glance around at the people he would be spending the next few days to possibly weeks with, and one of the individuals caught his eye.

He was a young man, practically a kid, wearing civilian clothes. There wasn't anything that particularly stood out about him. It was more where and the way he stood.

Taking a step closer and looking between the kid and mobile suit. "I'm guessing that you're this mobile suit's pilot kid?"

Kira was a little surprised that this guy had determined he was the one who piloted it, but he didn't like the way Mu phrased it. "I did operate it, but I'm not its pilot."

"It's true," confirmed Murrue. "Kira is just civilian who, for some reason, was in the factory district. I brought him aboard the mobile suit and it was his efforts that defeated a ZAFT GINN."

"What? That kid defeated a GINN?" Said Natarle in disbelief.

Mu had considered the kid's shot earlier that had damaged Rau Le Creuset's mobile suit; the man had been a little distracted. But to have taken out a GINN in one-on-one combat, nobody was that lucky. And considering how that green mobile suit was moving. "So tell me," he said to Kira, "you're a Coordinator?"

Kira's friends, and the crew of the Archangel, were a little surprised that Mu asked such a question. And some, namely the friends that knew him, were even more surprised when responded in the affirmative.

Not that surprise was able to keep a rather vocal response from emerging.

"So what if he's a Coordinator!?" Cagalli practically shouted, stomping her way between Kira and Mu and pushing an accusing finger into the older man's chest. "Kira is first and foremost a citizen of Orb and it is our policy not to discriminate against anyone on such trivial facts. We don't accept the drivel spouted by the Blue Cosmos and their ilk. So if you have problem with him than guess what buster. You have a problem with me!"

Mu raised his hands in defeat and backed up several steps. "Man she is a real hellion. Listen girl I don't have any problem with Coordinators. I was just confirming a suspicion I had." Turning to Murrue he asked, "Who is this girl."

"She's Cagalli Yula Athha, daughter of Uzumi Nara Athha Chief Representative of Orb."

That brought another round of shock from the crew and an exasperated mutter from Mu. "A diplomat's daughter, that's the last thing I need."

"What was that!?"

"Nothing," said Mu hastily.

"If you think about it makes a lot of sense," said Murrue in an attempt to diffuse the situation. "Orb, and Heliopolis by extension, is a neutral nation. There are Coordinators who choose to reside here to avoid any involvement in the war. Am I wrong Kira?"

"No, especially since I'm a first generation Coordinator."

"Which means your parents are Naturals," explained Mu. "Well sorry for making a fuss. I was just curious. Nothing more"

"Next time keep your curiosity to yourself," huffed Cagalli.

Choosing to ignore the bickering of children Natarle turned to her superior officer. "Lt Ramius, what should we do now?"

Mu overheard and offered up his opinion, "If I may, I suggest that you don't spend too much time hanging around here. I've been shot down and the Le Creuset is waiting outside the colony," several of the military officers' eyes widened at the mention of the name of one of ZAFT's top aces. "That man is a persistent fellow. And he has two warships at his command, so discounting the four stolen machines I saw fly out of here and the fifth they intended to steal, and the three machines that have been damaged, I'd say he has few more mobile suits he can field. Not many, but I'm sure he has one or two more at least." Having said his piece Mu departed, with a final salute to Lt Ramius, to bring his machine into the hanger, an Orb soldier following in escort.

* * *

**Gamow**

"They're using D-equipment," commented Dearka has he looked out into the hanger from the pilot ready room, calmly sipping on some water.

"Sounds like Commander Le Creuset is planning on storming a fortress." Said Yzak with a bit of disbelief at the thought of the firepower the mobile suits would have.

"What's going to happen to Heliopolis?" Wondered Nicole, the only one who sounded worried about the colony.

"Whatever happens now, it can't be helped at this point." Said Dearka with a bit of resignation.

"Yeah it serves them right," said Yzak derisively. "And they call themselves a neutral state."  


* * *

**Archangel**

Aboard the bridge of the Archangel Murrue had just received a situation report.

"The colony interior is almost 100 percent evacuated," she said to the bridge's other two occupants, Ensign Badgiruel and Cagalli. "However the recent incident has upped the hazard level to 9."

"Then the shelters are completely locked down," stated Cagalli. "Looks like you won't be able to get rid of me that easily."

"Lt Ramius detained you and the others because of your exposure to military secret. We can't exactly let you go free no matter whose child you are." Stated Natarle.

"So what do you propose? I'm perfectly fine with staying aboard this ship; there are a lot more questions I have. But what about those students?"

"There's no helping it," muttered Murrue. "We'll have to rely on the power of the Strike."

"You're sending it into battle again?" Asked Natarle with a bit of disbelief.

"Without it the chance that we'll escape is very low. I just hope that Kira is up to doing it again."

"Hold on!" Said Cagalli as she jumped to her feet. "Why should he be forced to do it? He's just a civilian. Can't someone else do it?"

"The G-Weapons original pilots were all killed along with the captain," explained Natarle. "I hate to even consider it but it looks like Kira is our best hope."

"In that case I'll do it!" Cagalli declared.

"You're also just a civilian." Natarle pointed out.

"Hey! I've logged in over a hundred and twenty hours on military flight simulators, and another 30 hours of real flight experience under my belt. I'm a real pilot Ensign Badgiruel and that should be enough right Lt Ramius?"

"Impossible," said Murrue to Cagalli's surprise. "The practical differences between a mobile suit and a fighter jet aside, have you seen the modification Kira made to the Strike's OS? There is no way a Natural like us could even hope to understand it. And don't think of asking him to switch the OS back to its original state. As with the Astray that OS was not complete and no one could hope to enter combat with it. Our only choice is to send Kira out in the Strike."

"And what if he doesn't want to?" Countered Cagalli. "Are you going to force him to pilot? To Fight?"

"No. If he refuses than there's nothing we can do. I just hope that he sees reason, because the truth is without him we're likely going to die. I better go speak with Kira now."

Murrue left the bridge with Cagalli following close behind.

* * *

"I don't want to." Said Kira when he was asked.

"Kira please," pleaded Murrue.

"No. I chose to live in neutral territory to avoid the fighting. I don't want any part in this war."

Murrue looked defeated. She just didn't have it in her to try anything more underhanded than simple reasoning. Cagalli on the other hand…

"That's pretty selfish of you." The blond said to Kira.

"Selfish?"

"You heard me. Do you honestly think anyone aboard this ship wants to be involved in the fighting? We don't, but we've been pulled into this war and most of us are willing to do what it takes to survive. If I could fight in your place I would, but I can't. You are the only one with the ability, and you're refusing. What are you going to say the next time ZAFT attacks and they manage to destroy this ship? 'I'm sorry everyone is dead because I didn't do anything, but I didn't want to fight?' What happened to the guy who tried to ensure my safety by pushing me into a shelter when there would be any room for him afterward!? Where's the guy who reprogrammed and operated a machine he had never seen before to keep his friends from getting hurt!?"

"I – uh –"

Kira didn't really get a chance to respond as a message came over the intercom. "Lt Ramius, Come to the bridge at once."

Murrue moved to the nearest terminal, "What's the situation?"

Surprisingly the voice that answered her was that of Mu La Flaga. "N-Jammer levels are increasing and approaching mobile suits. ZAFT is resuming their attack."

"Lt La Flaga? What are you doing on the bridge?"

"I'm a pretty good shot, even with big guns like those on this ship."

"And Natarle is… Never mind I'll be right there." The lieutenant ended the transmission and departed for the bridge. Cagalli followed but paused for a moment to say one last thing.

"We aren't supposed to be involved in this war. But we are now. And to survive those of us who can fight must fight. Whether we like it or not." With that Cagalli turned and left to help on the bridge.

But as she did, Kira caught sight of a tear running down her cheek.

Kira than made up his mind.

* * *

The ZAFT mobile suits were coming in for a two sided assault. One group would use the hole made by the Strike as an entry point while the other group made their own entrance in the colony wall.

In the starboard hanger Kira moved the Strike onto the launch catapult.

"Opening container three, attaching Sword Striker."

"A sword, that should prevent a repeat of last time," mutters Kira to himself.

"Kira, the enemy consists of three GINNs and the Aegis. We need you to hold off the two coming in from starboard. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, I think I can."

The Strike was then launched from the hanger. Kira took control and flew it towards the indicated group of mobile suits, a GINN carrying a large cannon and the Aegis. The machine he thought he saw his best friend climb aboard.

The pilot of the GINN was eager to begin fighting, firing his Barrus energy cannon wildly as soon as Kira was in range. In response Kira drew his Schwert Gewehr anti-ship sword and circled the GINN.

The ZAFT pilot tracked him and fired, only to miss and it a shaft support cable, the heavy energy beam burning through it and causing it to collapse. The pilot paid it no mind, and fired again, ignoring any collateral damage every time he missed.

But Kira noticed. "If I keep dodging he'll just keep hitting the colony. What'll I do?" Than a crazy idea occurred from his knowledge of the Strike's equipment.

When the GINN fired again Kira didn't dodge, he took it head on and blocked with his small shield.

From within his GINN saw the light explosion caused from impact. "Did I get him?" He asked excitedly as the light blocked his vision and sensors.

The Strike charged from the light, swinging its sword. If Miguel hadn't been as good as he was he would have been sliced in two. Instead he dodged and fired only for the Strike to block the energy again.

This new strategy was working for Kira, for the moment. Unfortunately he knew it could last only so long because eventually the anti-beam coating of the shield will be worn off. He needed to finish this.

Suddenly an alarm went off, alerting Kira to the oncoming presence of the Aegis. The GINN pilot must have been waiting for that as it took the opportunity to fire again.

On instinct Kira dodged it, but he had the wits to counterattack by throwing his Midas Messer.

The GINN dodged it but its pilot didn't know of the weapon's boomerang nature. Thus he didn't notice the weapon's return, allowing it to chop off a portion of its right thruster and leg.

That was the opening Kira needed and he took advantage of it to slice the GINN in two.

Nearby, Mu La Flaga managed to use the Archangel's powerful Gottfried to shoot down one of the missile carrying GINNs; however its subsequent explosion happened near the shaft causing even more damage to the already unstable structure.

But Kira couldn't pay much attention to that as his Strike was staring down the Aegis, the machine Kira could have sworn he saw Athrun get into but had doubts about.

"Kira, Kira Yamato."

Kira jerked in surprise as his name was called. But the radio transmission didn't originate from the Archangel; it had come from the Aegis. And the voice was undoubtedly that of his friend.

"Athrun? Athrun Zala?" He called back.

"So it is you Kira." Said Athrun, his actions confirming for the both of them what they saw.

"Athrun," said Kira in disbelief, "what are you doing here?"

"You should talk what are you doing in that thing?" Countered Athrun, a hint of anger in his voice.

Before anything else could be said tremors shook the colony. When the other GINN attacking the Archangel had been destroyed its remaining heavy missiles launched and hit the shaft. That final blow had been too much and the massive structure broke into sections that fell. Without the support of the shaft the colony's segments began breaking loose from one another.

As the interior was opened to the vacuum of space hurricane force winds whipped up, catching the Strike and pulling it out into the void.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Well it's still a bit like canon but some noticeable differences because of Cagalli's presence.

F-14 Tomcat Lover: I had no idea you had a story that featured a Green Frame, but I can assure you that it is a standard Green Frame with currently no additional features. I do have ideas for possible future modifications. By the way I think Red Frame is the only one to use a support A.I.

Also I am not going to pretend that I know a lot about real world military hardware so until you mentioned it I had no idea about HMDs. But a thought occurs to me as to why they aren't featured in mobile suits. The reason is fighter jets have a glass canopy above the cockpit while mobile suits have video monitors. Wouldn't a lot of those HMD features you mentioned be incorporated those monitors? Also, your idea for using an HMD to "see what the mobile suit sees" would basically be having the images from the cameras being transmitted to the helmet monitors instead of the cockpit monitors. And wouldn't the lens of the helmet block the pilot's vision of the rest of the cockpit?

**Read and Review.**


End file.
